<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Down, Down, Down. by Imperfect_Apollo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777267">Going Down, Down, Down.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo'>Imperfect_Apollo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promised Glory [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Gore, Plane Crash, War AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins couldn't wait two more years. </p><p> </p><p>Let me know if I should change the tags or up the rating!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promised Glory [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reminder. This story will contain gore. However, it won't be AS bad as it's 'parent' story Promised Glory but still got gore my friends.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two twins knew the others would give them shit for this but they didn't care. Why wait for two years to turn 18 when they could follow their older brothers to war? The idea of going overseas was an adventure that had always excited the pair and now they had a chance and the fact that they would be doing it not only for <em>free</em> but they had a goal. Defend the land they had lived in since they were born. Join people from over the world to fight for what was right. After all, the newsies had fought against a powerful force and <em>won</em>...Well, sorta. They made a compromise but yeah. It was still a victory.</p><p>It surprisingly wasn't that hard to trick the recruiters. After all, they didn't have any biological family so it's not like a parent could say that they were underage and they had snuck away after selling their morning papers to sign up. Besides, Romeo and Elmer had lied as well and were being shipped off tomorrow, so why couldn't they? </p><p>Ike grinned as the two left the building. "Can you'se believe it? We'se gonna be up in da skies soon!"</p><p>"Yeah! We'll bring those fuckers down!" The two laughed, trapped by America's manipulation of the youth. They believed that they'd be okay. That nothing would happen to them...That everything would turn out fine and they'd come back home and everything would go back to normal.</p><p>Sending Romeo and Elmer off was just as painful as sending the others away but there was an excitement in the air. Their brothers were joining the fight for their country. There was something almost...<em>magical</em> about it. </p><p>Though, they shouldn't have been surprised when they were called away by both Crutchie and Blink who had been left behind to look after everyone. </p><p>Instantly, the twins knew that they were caught, even if they hadn't been spotted. They just had that air about them they guessed. The spark of mischief had taken on a whole new light.</p><p>Sitting up in the penthouse, wind ruffling through their hair, the twins faced their new leaders. </p><p>Blink hummed, calmly leaning against the railing. "So...Care ta tell us what's happenin'?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rember folks! Comments and kudos encourage me! I wanna know what you guys think about this! Also, if I've made a mistake anywhere, please let me know so I can edit it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Convincing the older brothers.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence hung in the air between the four as the twins stared at each other, a panicked conversation exchanging through their eyes. They knew Blink and Crutchie wouldn't be happy knowing that they had signed themselves up to follow everyone else into war. They weren't happy when Romeo and Elmer admitted that they had signed up and they were older than the twins. How the hell were they meant to explain that they had decided to follow everyone? </p>
<p>While they lied for a living, it was hard to lie to Crutchie who seemed to have a sense for when someone was bullshitting and to Blink who seemed to be able to stare through to your soul, even through his eyepatch. When they teamed up, it was horrible.</p>
<p>It only took a minute for the twins to break, Ike holding out a form to the two older boys. </p>
<p>The two sighed, already guessing what the form was for. After all, Romeo had happily slammed a similar form down on the kitchen counter. "You...You signed up ta go ta war? You'se 16 fa fucks sake!" </p>
<p>"But Bl-"</p>
<p>"No. You'se two are way too young." As tempting as it was, Blink refused to rip up the form, seeing how upset the two younger boys were getting. </p>
<p>Crutchie sighed. "Look. It's hard enough with everyone else goin' and wit' Romeo 'nd Elmer heading off just yesterday...And now wit' you two as well?"</p>
<p>"But we want ta help! Why should we'se stay here when we can go out and fight fa everyone? We'se done it before! We'se won multiple fights and a big one!"</p>
<p>Crutchie shook his head at Mike's demands. "Fightin' the Delanceys and bulls ain't the same 'nd the strike isn't the same. Nowhere near it. This is <em>war</em> and it'll be worse than anythin' you've ever faced." The blond could still remember the headlines from the Spanish war. After all, it was only a few years ago and he was smart enough to know that the headlines (while somewhat gory) had been changed to glamorize the whole thing. He shook his head, looking at the younger boys. Sure there were times that he wished <em>he</em> could go and fight alongside his brothers but at the same time, his bum leg keeping him stuck in Manhattan was a blessing. He has a new role...A new <em>purpose</em> in life and that was to look after the Manhattan newsies alongside Blink. </p>
<p>Yes, he had looked after them all in the past, jokingly called the 'second mom' alongside Davey, who was now overseas, acting as a medic with his sister and Specs. He knew that newsies from other boroughs had joined them, scattered through small tents near battlefields. He also knew that his friends had seen the deaths of other kids they knew. He had seen the letters sent home to Medda, explaining the pain that came with seeing death, especially being the ones forced to sign the death certificate, having seen the life leave the eyes of boys they knew and grew up with. Well...The letters held as much information as censorship would allow. He knew that Specs had been the one to sign Sniper's certificate. He also knew that the other boy had been, ironically enough, shot through the head thanks to a German sniper.</p>
<p>He didn't want to learn of anyone else dying, let alone the two boys in front of him, eyes sparkling with determination and a fire that no words could extinguish. "Boys..."</p>
<p>"Sides, it ain't like we'se at risk! We'se'll be in the skies so it ain't like we'll die!" </p>
<p>Blink sighed, doing his best not to snap. "Mike that's not how it works. You'll still be at high risk. You <em>can't</em> go."</p>
<p>"We've already signed up 'nd they expect us ta go...We can't back outta it." Ike took a deep breath, "Please Charlie...Please Louis...Let us go." Real names were always a risky hand of cards to play. Names held power and were rarely used, mostly saved for serious moments. "We want to help..."</p>
<p>"America needs as much help as possible and we know how to handle ourselves. Please. The others have gone and we want to help. We'se want ta be useful!"</p>
<p>"You <em>are</em> useful here. There's a bunch of things you'se two can do here." </p>
<p>"Charlie...Please...Let us go." </p>
<p>A few more minutes of begging and finally, the two managed to break the older boys. </p>
<p>Blink ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. We'se'll strike ya a deal. Sell 100 papes two days in a row and ya can go." He knew that the boys would take it as a challenge and complete the task. The first thing that had popped into his head was to force them to sell up to 150 but he wasn't going to be cruel. However, Crutchie wasn't so kind to the two. "You'se also on bathroom duty <em>and</em> ya in charge of puttin' the littles to bed."</p>
<p>"They'se won't listen to us!"<br/>"Yeah! And bathroom duty sucks!"</p>
<p>"Too bad. Complete those tasks 'nd we'll let ya go." </p>
<p>Looking at each other, the twins sighed in defeat before spitting in their hands, holding them out, the older boys doing the same. </p>
<p>Crutchie smirked. "Pleasure doin' business with you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rember folks! Comments and kudos encourage me! I wanna know what you guys think about this! Also, if I've made a mistake anywhere, please let me know so I can edit it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>